This invention relates to nuclear steam generators, and more particularly, to apparatus for remotely repairing the tubes in a nuclear steam generator.
In pressurized water nuclear reactors primary fluid or coolant is pumped through a reactor and a steam generator, radioactive contaminants in the primary fluid are deposited on the tubes and in the channel head of the steam generator so that repair crews are subjected to significant radioactivity when working within the channel head. Therefore, in order to reduce the exposure of personnel to radiation, it is desirable to provide an apparatus which can be remotely operated and effectively inspect and repair tubes within the steam generator.